choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Flores
Tony, a character from the ''Wishful Thinking'' book, is one of Your Character's friends and a cameraman for the Northbridge News. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Tony has brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin. He wears a white dress shirt. Personality Chapters [[:Category:Wishful Thinking|'Series']]/[[Wishful Thinking|'Book']]: Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine * Chapter 2: On My Mind * Chapter 3: Thought Process * Chapter 4: Good Idea * Chapter 5: Don't Think Twice * Chapter 6: Mind Games * Chapter 7: Bright Idea * Chapter 9: Hold That Thought * Chapter 10: One-Track Mind *Chapter 11: It's Not What You Think *Chapter 14: Think Again Relationships Your Character Tony is one of your friends at Northbridge News and a cameraman. Even though he works on set as Ellen's cameraman, he also accompanies you into the field. While June encourages you, he tells you that he'll be ready with tissues if and when you fail in your talk to Alec because everyone knows what a jerk Alec is. He agrees with you if you say that Anna Koishi radiates alpha-woman vibes. As he says, he simultaneously wants her to approve of him and kick his ass. He also is giddy with you when Anna puts Ellen in her place. In Chapter 7, you have the (premium) option to get to know him better. If you choose to, you follow him to a recording studio and listen to him play his violin. Just like you, he doesn't receive a lot of encouragement from his father to follow his passion. In fact, he just had a conversation with his dad and he isn't supposed to bring his violin to work anymore. His dad thinks he should get side gigs for other shows and make more money instead of practicing the violin in his free time. When he plays for you, you can see how zealous he is. After you burn CDs of his single, Maggie wants two for her parents and Aubrey takes one. In Chapter 9, if you help June on her date with Maggie, you drag Tony along. After impersonating a waiter, you make a deal to allow you all to stay at the restaurant (and not be kicked out) in exchange for Tony playing his violin. He does and gets offered a gig at the restaurant from the manager. In Chapter 10, he and June bring you a premium outfit to try on for your interview with Carmichael. Even if you do not purchase it, after your attempt at the interview, he gives you words on encouragement and agrees with you that there is something going on with Carmichael and/or Alec. If you choose to accompanying him to open mic night (premium scene), you hype him up to the audience and two talent scouts notice him and give him their business cards. You also help improve his relationship with his father, who you meet for the first time. If you do not go with him, he says he may call you repeatedly at 7pm, freaking out about going on stage. He tells you that he admires you. You inspired him to do something when he was pretty resolute about doing nothing. June Tony is one of June's friends and co-workers. While they have different approaches to "helping" you gain confidence, they both agree that Aubrey is cool and tease you that he chose to talk to you. If you decide to help June on her date with Maggie, Tony comes along to help. Gallery Miscellaneous Tony'slastnameisFloresConfirmation.jpg|Last Name Confirmation in Ch. 10 Trivia * His character model has been used for miscellaneous characters in earlier books, such as the waiter chasing Sybil in The Heist: Monaco. * In Chapter 7, it is revealed he is a violinist and a composer. He named his violin Belladonna. He plays classical music. ** In the premium scene, he reveals he is almost 30 years old. ** His dad is a public accountant. ** Belladonna names her CD, The Fury of a Queen Unbound and Scorned In A Wintry Hell of Frozen Desires. * The name Tony is of Greek origin and means: Priceless, flower, inestimable worth. It's the short version of the name Anthony. * He shares the same forename as Tony Rez, a character in the ''Veil of Secrets'' series. * In Chapter 9, if you decide to help June on her date with Maggie, you bring Tony along. At the restaurant, you tell Tony that he looks like a waiter and he should help. (This is an Easter egghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Easter_egg_(media) to all the miscellaneous character waiters that have Tony's resemblance). * His last name was revealed to be Flores in a premium scene during Chapter 10. ** This means that he shares the same last name as Maria Flores, Jose and Stephen Flores from High School Story, Principal Flores from It Lives In The Woods and Eliana Flores from Sunkissed. **The surname Flores is of Spanish origin. The word means "flowers" in Spanish. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Musicians